Predators 4 ft You So Join!
by Skyclone
Summary: Is the sequal of Predators 2010 !With our survivers Royce and Isebella!This time there is a way out!But,will you make it alive?Yes!Thats right!You can join the 4th movie!All you have to do is survive!Til you escape the planet!First 4 girls and 4 guys!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an Application for Predators 4**_

__(If you see th end of th emovie of Predators(2010)well that's going to be my cast!)

_Name:_

_ Age:_

_ Sex:_

_ Talent:_

_ Family Memebers:_

_ Siblings:_

_ Allergies:_

_ Fear:_

_ Weapon(only two choice of weapons of your own):_

_ Appearance:_

_ What Crime did you did(fake!)-_

_**Note-First 4 guys and 4 girls will be in the answer all of this an a message!If it's an a review,please tell my what time did you wrote you,now a piece of my story!**_

__The forest was like a lots of plants,deadly I may and the girl,Asebella are on a smashed on Royce looks up,he notices parachutes falling from the blue humans and cages.

He stands up with his Asebella,the girl that is hurt from the last helps her up.

As he turns back to the sky,"We need to get out of here,"


	2. Carrie and Nate

Royce looks up in the sky one more see's the parachutes falling from the sky.  
>"We need to get out of here,"he exclaims one more time.<br>"How,"Isabella ask worried,"if there's no hope!You know what happen last time!"  
>"This time were ready,"<br>"What makes you think that?"  
>"More of them are coming for a new 'll be hunting us,"<br>"But,"  
>"They'll bring a ship!I'll try to pilot first,we need to get out of this area and meet the others."<br>Isabella and Royce loaded there only sniper,  
>As Isabella looks at Royce,"How much amo do we have?"<br>"Not much,"Royce says go an the disappear an there.

A girl was holding on to the alien form looks about the age of hair was short and also the color of snow with black shirt was pale evergreen camo color was deep pants?Also pale evergreen had black combat boots.  
>The girl had an old bag behind couldn't tell what it it was heavy.<p>

Also,a guy was stuck on a about the age of 't break eyes were a wild black a caucuasian,with a thin scar from his lower right just below from his left eye."Crap,"he checks his left pocket to see if he had what he wanted."here you go,"he takes out a pipe that you smoke."What about a lighter?"He checks his left pocket,again."No,what about the right?"Instead of the left,he goes with the right."Good,"he looks down to see he was not on the ground."O man!I'm scare of heights!"

Royce and Isabella,the survivors from last night,were fully one side to another."Hello!"Isabella screams,no answer."Hello?"again she ask.  
>"Help!"The female screams!Royce and Isabella ran to the direction they heard a had to cross a over broken ,they saw a female looking at them.<br>"Who are you?"Royce asks intrested,  
>"My name is Carrie,"<br>"Carrie?This is Isabella and i'm Royce."  
>"Where are we?"<br>Isabella joins there little conversation,"Not planet Earth,"  
>"Hmm?"Carrie gets a sudden they here another voice,"Is anybody out there?"<br>Royce exclaims,"Let's go get our buddy,

The guy was stil stuck on the his heaven."Hello?"He checks his 's everything a sudden he hears a branch crash."Who's there?"  
>"Me..."the unknown voice says.<br>"Who?"  
>"Help me..."<br>"Where are you!"The guy gets Royce,Isabella and Carrie come out."Where you guys asking for help?"  
>The three get Isabella says,"What?"<br>Royce states,"No one..."  
>"Help me..."The unknown voice ask agains.<br>"can you atleast get me out?"The guy ask.

The four of them were at a area where there was no trees!Only Royce asks,"What's your name?"  
>"The name is Nate,"<p>

**_To be continue_**

**_Note-I'm still looking for 3 guys and 3 girls._**


	3. Sara and Matthew

"The name is Nate,"  
>"Royce and Isabella,"Royce states to the new guy.<br>"Who are you?"Nate ask Carrie,  
>"Carrie,"she replies back.<br>"Anyway,where are the..."  
>"Help me..."the unknown voice says.<br>Nate gets confused,"Where in the world is that voice coming from!"Royce gets suspicious.  
>"What ever you do,don't help it."Royce warns and Carrie get surprised.<br>Carrie gets courious,"What do you mean..it?"Isabella starts to answer her question.  
>"There not aliens from a different world."Nate than screams.<br>"WHat!THIS IS NOT EARTH!"All a sudden they hear a scream.

A guy lands on quick age of green a caucasian.  
>He looks at the brown to the nearest tree."IS ANYBODY OUTHERE!"he screams for his dear life!<br>Back where Royce and the others were,they heard the call.  
>"We need to go help him."Isabella cammands the Royce disagrees.<br>"It's probably a ,your injured!"  
>"I don't care!"<br>At the quick sand,the guys head was the only think you can see."Help me...guys!"  
>"I'm coming,"as Isabella says when she is she reaches the quick notices a parachute,closed to the old goes towards on to the white starts to pull it was an easy Nate and Carrie cane and helped.<br>Royce was all by 't think of what just happen."If they don't wanna survive,there way i'm dieing!"he says to turns to the opposite walks away.  
>"Thank you,"the guy says when he was on the ground covered on mud."do you know where we are?"<br>"On a hunting planet,"  
>"Wait!This is not Earth?the guy says.<br>Isabella wanted to reply,but couldn' just begin to cry."Were all going to die."she cleans her left eye."I want to injuring is getting worse."

Royce was just walking around looking at the see's a drop of tear drops to the !Boom!  
>"Shit!"he says surprised,"It's them,"he means the group of turns spot a female pointing him a black kinfe.<br>She was twenty tears the size of 5' short currley hair and blue a white tanktop with knee high shorts and black combat boots.  
>"Who the hack are you?"she ask furious with her knife.<br>Royce clears his throat,"Please,that knife ain't going to keep you alive,"  
>"From?"<br>"You won't understand,"  
>"Tell me or you'll die!"<br>"Some unknown species,"he states woman just laughed.  
>"Is this the Amazon Forest?"<br>"I wish it was,"  
>"What's your name?"she ask.<br>"Royce,"  
>"Nice to meet you Royce,"she shakes his left hand,"my name is Sara."<p>

Isabella,Nate,and Carrie were looking at the new new guy says,"My name is Matthew,"  
>Isabella replys,"Matthew?"<br>"Yea,"Carrie joins the A B converstaion.  
>"What now?"<br>Isabella looks at the mud below them,"We escape this junk!"  
>But Nate ask,"Do you know where a plane is?"Everyone looks at him.<br>Isabella ask,"How do you know about a plane?"

Royce and Sara were just staring at each other.  
>"We got to meet the others,"Royce commands just left the area they meet the others at the noticed know they were 6 Isabella and Royce.<br>"Isabella,are you okay?"Royce ask her.  
>"What do you think Royce?"<br>"Help me...please"the unknow voice still bags.  
>Than Sara tells them,"We got to help him!"She stands up and turns to the direction it came Royce stops her.<br>"It's a trap!"  
>To be Continue...<p>


	4. Franky,Aiden,Jacob,and Hikari

Five minutes after Royce group reached Isabella,they begin to hear strange looked up the see than gets an idea."Help me..."the unknown voice says again.

Later,he picks up his sniper,"We need to get the person out of there."Everyone just run to the direction the smoke is coming from.

There were five the size of a everywhere you step the area.A pond with alien the water,was a seem bitten of like two weeks ago.

A guy just keeps fireing his flamethrowers."Where are you!Show yourselves!"He kept doing this the grass and trees around was 21 years dark hair,wearing Combat boots.A red T-Shirt with the symbol of the Irken eyes,wears has two small fangs.

All a sudden,Royce and the group show up."Hold your fire,"Royce commands.

"What if I don't?"the guy replys back.

"We will all die!"So the guy stays at Royce directly at the eye.

"I'm sorry...someone was just following me."

"What's your name?"Isabella asks.

"Aiden...Aiden Smith."As he clears his dry throat.

"We'll take you to our maincamp."she states and leaves,but looks at the tree,close to the notices not from there own a alien tech runs towards the the camera was recording everything they were saying.

When they reached there rock,a female was lying there on with the Aiden states,"what's going on?"

Royce just explains,"We'll talk about it later.

The famale was the age of 5 foot short red eyes with green specils.A ring in the left side of her bottom lip right Camo cargow tank top all ways scowling.

Royce wakes her up,"What's your name?"He keeps on grabbing her by the right her.

The female gets annoyed,"Fran...Fra...Franky Grim."Rocye helps her up by handing her his left hand.

"Nice to meet you Franky,do you remeber anything?"

"No..what about him?"they all turn to see a new guy.

He seem old,about the age of tall eyes and long red slight a red t blue jeans with black vans.

Everyone starts to point at him with there own quickly says,"Hold your fire!"he cammands,"he's one of ours!"

Matthew replys,"how do you know?"

Isabella than states,"Cause he has a parachute,"

The man says,"Jacob Sorrow...is my name."

Royce replys,"Do you think your going to survive a night?Or more importantly..."A scream came from the made everyone see a girl on top of a tree.

She was the age of black straight hair to her lower also has pale ish a black top,black has a dark thick rope around her has dark eyes.

"What's your name?"Isabella ask,

"Hikari Hotaru,"

Carrie wails,"Wanna join our group?"

"I don't know?Do I?"Hotaru replys.

"Royce...we need to get out!"Isabella says.

"Why?"

"Look..!"Everyone looks up the sky and notices an alien space craft and big.

"There here..."Royce gets worried,"everyone,load your guns and follow me!"They do as they were leave the rock.

The group reach the sights of the were shocked,but not Isabella and they seen this before.

Jacob questions Royce,"Is this the end of the world?Were in 2011!"

Royce says,"Is a different planet..."

Carrie screams,"What the heck!"

"I wish I can say the same thing,"Isabella tells eveyone.

Franky just says,"What do we do?"

Royce explains everything,"We kill those three things!Find the ship and go to planet Earth!"

Aiden asks him,"Do you know where the ship is?"

"Yes,"he turns around to the trees."but first,we need to kill those aliens!"

Sara looks at the mountains."We can hide there for a few days."But Royce just gets disturbed.

And says,"look!This is there jungle!This is the game!Were the game!If we hide,we'll die!If we run..we die!If we fight..we also die!I suggest to build traps."

Than Nate tells him,"Where do we start?"

"We start now!"Everyone starts to follow than looked at the see her notices something passes straight towards had wings.

"What was that?"she starts to and Royce wonder.

"What are you talking about?"Isabella asked?

Royce says,"No is ten of us three of the only question remains...will we be able to kill them?

Back in the predators maincamp were the big predators had a small predator tie up on the tree,where the last one one that wasn't doing nothing went to the dead black man.A friend of Royce.

He reaches to the body that had been just removes the blood was at bugs eating the dead large predator reaches the back of the African tears it you can see the spine.

The small predator just screamed at wasn't going to give up without a ,one of the big ones went to the guy with the notices there was an blue predator just holds on to the tears the head away from the them it was a trophy.

The last predator leaves get the dogs begin to do the counter them,the game begins!

_**Note-First person to post the review saying"idkyoududeok"will survive a get to chose who gets wipe say "Idkyoududeok and I chose..."**_


	5. The Crimes

The group of ten were walking slowly threw the trees and normal,but the strange thin was that they were at a junle and now a predators should get a close image of our Royce commands,"Stop,"everyone does as they were told,"what are your crime?"he ask everyone.

Carrie says,"I was abused by my I couldn't stand it,"a tear drops from her left eye,"and i killed both my I went to war,I erased all my I return to my whole family,something kill all of them.

Royce goes to Isabella and whispers at her ear,"Looks like the predators were looking for 's somehow a hacker of the government."he tuns his attention to Matthew."What's yours?"

Matthew begins to let tears begins to breath 't handle it."I discovered my wife was cheating on me for my I killed her,"

Isabella says to Royce an a whisper,"The predators chosed him for killing someone he are testing he will save us."Royce turns to Sara.

"Sara is it?"

"Yea,"she replys back to him.

"What's your crime?"

"After a group of robbers killed my grandmother,i led them to a merry traps to kill them one by just useing the kitchen I turned to be the FBI Most Wanted for four years."

Royce says to Isabella,"FBI's Most ,the creatures captured her because they know what she done the things the aliens are doing right now."he turns to Franky."Franky?"

"I killed tratiors and also the useless people."

Isabella gets shocked,"Royce,we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The predators are getting serial killers!That do it for fun!"

"Aiden?"

Aiden sits down to relax,"Your not a taliban right?"

"Do I look like one?"

"Well I was a crueity to I disobey orders."Royce predicts that the hunters want him for disobey orders.

"Jacob?"

"I am frame for drug dealing,"Jacob says.

"Hikari?"

"I assassinated someone,"Hikari a sudden Royce looks at Nate.

"Nate?

"W..what?"Rocye grabs him by the neck.

"Whats your crime?"All a sudden they turn right to see a strange creature they never seen was bigger than the two horns placed on it's tail was big,that had metal eyes were large and body color was dark feets had also chest had a hole with teeths.

Royce tells everyone,"SHOOT!"Everyone begins to fire at the noises were see's the thing getting closer and seems to wasn't getting tired.

"What is this thing!"Sara screams!

"Don't run!"Royce just kept a sudden the thing was able to grab Isabella."No!"Royce runs towards the alien uses it's tail to kick begins to scream.

"Run!"Isabella and Matthew ran to Royce,who was on the ground knocked out,and pick him others went to higher ground.

Isabella eye's turn skin gets the creatures get's darker and ,it leaves to hunt the next a sudden a predator at Isabella dead it disappears.

Now only nine people are ,none of the predators are is the creature that killed survivors are back at the the fat guy took Royce and Isabella and the others last time.

Royce opens the door."Get in,"

Everyone the end,Royce get's in and closes the door."Keep going,".He is still sad of Isabella's death.

When they got to a room,everyone was looking at the of there Royce says,"I have a plan,"as he sits down."We need to go to there the small 'll be able to get us out of here."

Sara says,"We're just going to die."

"At least we know the enemy,"Matthew says,

Nate than gets nervous,"How far is there maincamp from here?"

Royce answers the question an a glad voice,"Not far,"

_**to be continue...**_


	6. Our Family

Every one was inside the .No voices were Royce starts a conversation."Do you guys have family members?"

Jacob says,"I have a mom and a four year old brother,and a sixteen year old sister."

Aiden states,"Only a younger brother."

Royce asks,"Where your parents?"

"Dead,"

Matthew tells them,"Rob is my is my Ruth is my sister."

Than Nate says,"I have no siblings,nor parents.I never met them."

"Sorry to hear that,"Carrie says."Any way,I have no parents or siblings too."

"Me too..."Franky says.

"I only have a grandmother,"Sara tells everybody.

"I only have one my mother name is Maru Hotaru."as she whipes a tear."she's dead.."

Midnight was the scary was !Boom!Royce wakes up and saw the to the door was his runs towards it and gets a hold of points at the door.

Than the door slowly opens 's heart starts to bump up and normal,and starts sweating like he was on a notices three rats pass gets relieved and sits to him,there is a pen and a notebook.

He grabs both and starts to write stuff:

_Day 2_

_ I don't know how long we can survive this are only 9 of left.I'm still alive.I'm also thinking about useing the others to make it you read this...there is a ship!30 feet away from there maincamp._

_ Sincerly_

_ Royce_

Royce closes the book and places it on his right at everyone,still wide asleep."God...please help us!"

The predators started to have a who goes first and were getting pretty to the small predator was the creature that killed it begins to smell that was starts to follow the scent.

Royce was asleep,but the others were awake cooking he smells the quickly stands up and turns to them."What the heck are you doing?He screams out.

Sara replys,"Just cooking food."Than Matthew grabs a tray.

"We saved you some,Royce."He a sudden they here a !It came from the door.

Carrie says,"Where dead,"

"Not yet,"Hikari tells her gets runs to the door and slowly opens says,"Nate,give me the lighter."

Nate runs towards a bag and grabs the gives it to Carrie,which she gives it to !Royce begins to take a deep he breathes...than breathes ,he throws the lighter and makes an explosion.

"Raaww!"The creature screams kicks the door open.

"RUN!"Everyone begins to run than notices that the creature was burning.

And says,"What the fuck!"

Outside the plane,where the rocks were,was a predator for them to come begins to look for heat a sudden,a red triangle points at someone running.

Inside the plane,they ran at a straight Royce on the on the front,and Matthew on the ,a fire begins inside the plane.

"Where going to die!"Franky said scared.

"Royce,what do we do?"Nate asks him!

"We keep running..."Royce was the only thing he could think they ran...while Jacob turns to see the head goes back,and saw his group gone.

"Guys?"He says,boom!He hears the noise and begins to load his sniper."where are you?"Boom!He turns to the a wall,that had a notices Royce!"Royce,"he turns around and see's Jacob sweating with fear."you gotta help me."

Than the whole group saw Jacob."We got to help him,"Hikari starts to think about it.

"My friends were killed cause of those things.I'm sorry...it's your problem...not mine."He starts to walk feels like someone is holding his looks at Carrie.

"So your going to leave?"

"That thing is after us!"

"Help me..."Says the voice Jacob gets scared.

"Please save me..."Jacob starts to think about it one more time.

And finally says,"We're coming,"

Jacob felt the question was...who will die?


End file.
